Pick-up trucks of different sizes are used to transport goods and merchandise from one place to another. The cargo bed size of these pick-up trucks varies, depending on whether the truck is a compact pick-up truck, a mid-size pick-up truck, or a full-size pick-up truck. For example, a mid-sized pick-up truck generally has a capacity to carry plywood or drywall having dimensions of about 4/×8/flat over its cargo bed. Full-size pick-up trucks have an even higher capacity, and are capable of hauling loads within a range of about 1000 lb.-6000 lb.
At times, depending on cost constraints and ease of driving, mid-size pick-up trucks are preferred over full-size pick-up trucks. However, there are certain space limitations due to the comparatively smaller loading bed size of many pick-up trucks, and the amount of load that can be transported through these vehicles is often limited. For example, among the full-size pick-up trucks of the F-series developed by the Ford Motor Company, F-150 is a widely used variant. This vehicle has a cargo bed length of about 5½/. On such a truck-bed, incorporating a plywood piece with a standard size of about 4/×8/ is difficult. A portion of the plywood piece hovers beyond the rear portion of the truck bed, when loaded within the vehicle. Further, another problem is when small items are placed in the truck bed, the items will move around the truck bed while driving, and often shift towards the front portion of the truck bed, as the vehicle moves. During the unloading of the material, a person may need to belly surf from the rear of the bed to the front of the bed, to retrieve the items. This problem becomes even more persistent in the case of pick-up trucks of larger size, as the truck bed is too long to retrieve the items from its innermost portion behind the front cabin.
Considering the aforementioned problems, a need exists for a vehicle for loading and transporting items, whose loading bed may be adjustable, to incorporate loads of larger size. Further, the loading bed should also address the problem of retrieving loaded items that generally shift towards the interior portions of the bed, towards the front cabin, when the vehicle is in motion.